The rookie ten and the Strategic Homeland Division
by Michael Bourne
Summary: summary is on the first chapter fic is discontinued due to the third chapter that was in the works being destroyed when my 2017 laptop got destryed by accident
1. Chapter 0

What is up guys and girls and welcome to my first ever Naruto and tom clancys the division crossover there will be some strike witches crossover characters it's called the rookie ten and the strategic homeland division. It takes place after the wave mission Naruto and Sasuke will be in it. I also have a good plot line so don't you worry. Before we start off here's the plot line. I do NOT own the division or Naruto, Naruto belongs to its current creator and the division belongs to ubisoft and tom Clancy god bless his soul.

It's been three months since Sasuke and Naruto disappeared during the battle for wave country, since then Sakura and the rest of the rookies were not doing so well on their training so their sensei's and the hokage had ordered them to be relieved of duty. While they were at a bar a former leaf jounin name Aoi infiltrated the village and attacked them sending them through a portal to another dimension. They landed in front of the Madison Square Park entrance in Manhattan NYC and some rioters found them.

Here's the prologue

Manhattan Island Contamination area 24th and 8th

Voice: God damn it look at all this. Why are we even here anyway Bastard.

Voice: Because dope we need to collect some data for that doctor lady. Did you turn on the scanners?

Those voices belong to two males one the males has spiked up blond hair while the other one has spiked up black hair and you guess right the only two people that will call each other dope or bastard are none other than Naruto and Sasuke Lau formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and they are part of the strategic homeland division.

Naruto: Yes I turned them on you on the roof?

Sasuke: Yeah encountered some cleaners they're dead now. Interacting with the laptop now and…. Done data sent.

Naruto: Good see you outside.

They exited the contaminated area and took off their masks. Naruto: Finally some fresh air at last.

I.S.A.C. – **Incoming transmission from Captain Benitez!**

Benitez: _**Agents we heard an explosion that came from Madison Square Park on 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **and 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **need you and your female teammates to investigate they are already on site and are holding position better get their fast cuz someone else may have heard that sound.**_

Naruto: Got it captain.

I.S.A.C. – **Ending transmission!**

Naruto contacts Sasuke and his female teammates and tells them to rendezvous at the checkpoint leading to DZ-01 in the Flatiron district. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the district and saw two females one of them has snow white hair mixed with silver and green eyes the other girl has silver hair with blue eyes, these girls names are Sanya and Eila, they have the same wrist watch as Naruto and Sasuke does.

Naruto: Eila, Sanya what does it look like in Madison Square park?

Eila: 'gives Naruto the binoculars' take a look for yourself foxy.

Naruto takes the item and takes a look and sees some people that he and Sasuke would never see nor believe. He sees his friends, the same friends that know him and Sasuke and not only that he sees a girl wearing red glasses and a kid wearing a black jumpsuit and has two whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. They are also rioters there too as well.

Naruto clocks his P416 and loads its M203 grenade launcher. Naruto: Let's roll. Seekers with tear gas mods out full spread and turrets with shock mods out. Eila provide sniper support Sanya be her spotter Sasuke with me lets go save our teammates.

Sasuke: Got it Naruto.

With Naruto and Sasuke's friends along with that boy and girl.

Sakura: I have never seen buildings this tall, they're taller than the hokage tower.

Ino: Yeah not to mention that we are not in Konoha anymore.

Rioter: You bitches shut the fuck up!

Kiba: Make us.

The rioters pointed their mac 10s at Kiba and were about to pull the trigger but got interrupted when that said rioter felt pain coming from his left knee.

Rioter: What the aaargghhh!

Rioter: Yo! We got company! Cap these mutha fuckers!

The rioters looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke firing at them, the rioters fired back with their side arms and Mac-10s. One of the rioters took a blue haired girl by the name of Hinata and retreated to a tent, Sasuke and Naruto finished off the Rioters and followed the last Rioter that took Hinata. They entered the tent and saw the rioter pointing a gun at Hinata's head and told them to back the fuck off. Naruto and Sasuke relented and lowered their guns.

Naruto: Alright you win. 'Turns his head the other way' take it.

A loud gunshot was heard and the rioter holding Hinata fell to the floor, his blood got sprayed all over Hinata's face. Some of the rioter's children were just standing there doing nothing. Naruto: 'points his X-45 handgun at them' GET DOWN! The children got on their knees and placed their hands behind their heads.

I.S.A.C. – **Area secured no more hostiles detected!**

Hinata saw Naruto and hugged him to death. Naruto: Relax Hinata it's really me your fine, the bad guys dead.

Sasuke: CLEAR!

With that word said, several men in police and army uniforms revealed themselves, these guys are with the Joint Task Force or JTF for short. They are also medics too as well.

JTF Solider: Agents Lt. David Miller, Captain Benitez sent us to assist you and get these people back to the base.

Naruto: Just in time too, when you get back to the base have that boy wearing the black jacket the girl with the red glasses brought to iso room seven and have Dr. Kendell do a DNA test on those two because that boy has the same whisker marks as I do. Also after you finish deconning that girl with the blue hair have the counseling staff help her out.

Lt. Miller: Yes sir alright you lot come with us, we'll explain everything to you but for now we need to get you cleaned up. There's a deadly bio agent in this area and you have been in it.

With that the JTF squad took Naruto and Sasuke's friends plus that girl with the glasses and her companion with them.

One hour later

Base of operations, NYC post office Medical wing.

Benitez: The blue haired girl? She gonna be alright?

Naruto: Physically yes but mentally not so sure.

They saw Hinata wearing a set of PJS with a hoodie and slip on shoes that covers her feet. She was letting out her emotions on the counselor's chest. Naruto then felt something rubbing his leg sleeve it was Kiba's dog Akamaru and he is whimpering because his master's teammate is sad.

Faye entered the medical wing and sat in front of Sakura and Ino.

Faye: I'm Faye Lau division Naruto and Sasuke told me all about you guys and yes we know about your dimension. Did you notice anything different on Sasuke and Naruto?

Ino: Yeah they have animal ears and a tail. The Naruto we know would never kill a human being.

Naruto walked over and stood next to Faye, Benitez did the same thing. Naruto: That was the old me, this is a new me now, Sasuke and I go by Naruto and Sasuke Lau for our past lives are dead. We're with a new faction now the Strategic Homeland Division so Sakura how did you and the other Genin's from our class along with Kakashi-sensei's rival's double end up here?

Ino and Sakura started their explanation which took at thirty minutes. Sakura then punched Naruto in the head for being an idiot. Ino was about to do the same thing when she and the rest of her friends heard clicking sounds. She turned to her left and saw Sasuke and Benitez pointing their guns at her, giving her a look that said 'back the fuck off' she backed away and sat back down on her bed.

Several JTF soldiers handcuffed Sakura and took her to the brig which is located in the Security wing.

Dr. Kendall came over and cleared her throat. Kendall: Good news Agent, your old friends blood tests came back clean, they are cleared to exit isolation, we had to burn their clothes and head bands though its protocol. Also Naruto I ran the DNA tests several times between you, that blue haired girl, Sasuke, your pink haired friend, that girl with the glasses and that boy they are a match in other words they're your kids.

Sasuke: How is that possible?

Benitez: Why don't you go ask them? They're with Agent Lau's sister right now.

Naruto, Faye, Sasuke and Hinata exited the medical wing and headed to the main hall near the Christmas tree. They took a seat at one of the tables and grabbed a sandwich.

Heather saw her sister and companions come over gestured them to come over.

Naruto: Ok… what are your names?

Girl with glasses: My name is Sadara Uchiha my mother and fathers name is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha nee Hanuro it is good to see you again hoakge-sama I wish it was under better circumstances.

Boy with the whisker marks: My name is Bourto Uzumaki my father's name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and my mother's name is Hinata Uzumaki nee Hyuuga. It is good to see you again Mother and father.

Hinata: It's good to finally meet you in person my son.

Sarada and Bourto jumped into their fathers's body and started crying. Naruto and Sasuke hugged them both.

Heather: Let's give them some time alone.

Faye: Agreed let's get back to it Captain.

Benitez: You're right we still got a city to save.

With Kiba and the others

Kiba: So those two kids are from the future and they are Naruto and Sasuke's kids.

Shino: Yes and not only that Hinata and Sakura are their mothers too as well.

Kiba: Damnit I wanted Hinata to be my wife 'puts up a pouty face'.

Just then they heard gunshots, they followed the source and went down a case of stairs and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Captain Benitez shooting at something. They unloaded their mags and saw Kiba and the others.

Naruto: What are you guys doing down here?

Tenten: We heard banging sounds and came to see, what are those things?

Benitez: They are called fire arms and they do not fire arrows only bullets, this is what bullets look like. Benitez gives Tenten a book about what kind and the size of bullets that firearms use and needless to say she started squealing like a fan girl.

Benitez: Ok you are defiantly a weapon junkie you are not touching the weapons. Private Daniels.

A JTF solider came down stairs and stood at attention. Benitez: What's your name girl?

Tenten: Tenten Higurashi

Benitez: This is Tenten Higurashi she has the look of a weapon Junkie, escort her to an isolation room that will be her new living quarters.

Pvt. Daniels: My pleasure right this way little lady.

Kiba: Hey! Let her go! She doesn't deserve that!

Benitez: We don't give weapons to war junkies, cuz they are not responsible enough to use a weapon properly due to their mental state.

I.S.A.C. – **Incoming transmission from Agent Faye Lau!**

Faye: _**Naruto, Sasuke we have a serious power problem in times square, Rhodes says that one of the transformers is on the fritz and if we don't fix it'll cause a lot of cascade power failures all over the island we need you two, Sanya and Elia to head there and repair it.**_

Naruto: Got it Faye we are heading to time square now.

I.S.A.C. – **Contacting agents Sanya and Eila.**

Eila: _**What is it foxy?**_

Naruto: Meet us at the exit and grab your M4A1's and Vectors we are heading to times square to repair a power transformer Rhodes will tell us all the details when we arrive.

Eila: _**Got it foxy.**_

I.S.A.C. – **Ending transmission!**

They exited the shooting range and headed to the main entrance/exit Sanya and Eila have their Vector's out, for Sasuke he has his SPAS-12 shotgun out and Naruto he has his P416 out they gathered their supplies and headed to times square.

Naruto used his watch to contact Paul Rhodes so they can get more info on the mission.

I.S.A.C. – **Contacting Paul Rhodes! Connection established!**

Naruto: So Rhodes what's our objective in Times Square?

Paul: _**One of the power transformers there is on the fritz, it's not much of a problem but if we don't get it repaired we will have cascade power failures all over the island what we need to do first is to shut off the power so you four don't get fried, after that you need to find a warren gate power company truck, each truck has a fuse box once that is done you need to take that box to the transformer near the father Duffy statue it's on the right of the statue itself and also we got reports of Rikers in the area so watch yourselves. Good luck Rhodes out.**_

I.S.A.C. – **Retrieving map of Times Square stand by, map has been retrieved and synced!**

Naruto: Ok we need to go to the subway on 42nd and 7th let's go.

With Boruto and Naruto's old friends

Boruto: So let me get this straight. This country is not ruled by a Damiyo or a Hokage but by the people.

Benitez: Yeah the founding of this country happened long before I was born. But enough history alright what do you kids want?

Chouji: We want to see how Naruto, Sasuke and those two girls work well together and not only that we want to know where those two girls came from.

Benitez: Follow me to communications, it's on the second floor in the tech wing. Benitez got up and Naruto's old friends and future son followed them. They entered the Tech wing and saw Faye observing the vid feeds coming from Naruto and Sasuke's armor cams.

Benitez: Agent.

Faye: Captain. What brings Naruto's old friends here?

Benitez: They want to see how Hanyou Squad operates.

Ino: Hanyou Squad?

Faye: We call them that because of their animal ears and tails. My sister Heather came up with the idea. Now I want to make this very clear what you are about to see is very graphic.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and his squad.

Naruto, Sasuke, Eila and Sanya entered the Times Square subway station on 42nd and 7th, Naruto heard a voice and signals his squad to stop. He caught a glimpse of an orange jumpsuit with a white x on it. Naruto: Rikers shit! Sasuke active a pulse scan see how many are we dealing with here.

Sasuke: Got it dope activating pulse scan.

Sasuke activated the scan and the results came back as twelve hostiles. Two chargers, five grenadiers and seven henchmen. Naruto pulled out some shock grenades, pull the pins and threw the cans at the rikers. The grenades hit their targets and they started shaking, Eila fired her weapon and hit three in the head while Naruto and Sasuke used their SPAS-12 shotguns to finish off the rest and they didn't do it alone, Sanya helped out too as well.

Naruto: Clear! How you guys holding up?

They arrived at the mechanical room and saw two bodies. They found the switch for the power and turned it off.

Rhodes: _**Alright now that the power is off you can fix that transformer without getting roasted to death.**_

Faye: _ **Sorry to cut in Rhodes but I need to take over this mission, I was watching Naruto's bodycam and have identified those bodies as division agents. Hanyou squad you're other primary objectives are on hold. Now Squad across from you is a stairwell that will take you directly into Times Square itself and next to that stairwell is a police substation it should have some CCTV feeds before they went off, if there's a computer terminal in that station download anything you can find.**_

The four hanyou's approached the stairs and headed to the surface, they found the police substation and went inside. Naruto found a terminal and downloaded the CCTV. Eila saw more Riker's closing in.

Eila: Foxy! We got more prisoners closing in!

Naruto: All right team. We hold here until the download is complete. Sanya, Eila set up turrets with a pulse mod and dragon mod, Sasuke lets light these sick fucks up.

Sasuke: You got it. Seeker mine and frag out!

Sasuke's seeker move towards the incoming Riker's and dispersed into multiple explosive balls. The balls hit their targets and the Riker's were down. But more were still coming one of the Riker's threw a grenade at Naruto Sasuke saw this and pushed Naruto out of the way while yelling "Grenade!"

Naruto: Fuck! Sasuke's hit Sanya cover me while I patch him up!

Sanya: Go it! Deploying seeker mine and turret!

Eila took down three more groups of Rikers. One Riker snuck up behind her and tried to subdue her but was stopped when Eila did a leg sweep on that said Riker and snapped his neck with her legs killing him.

I.S.A.C. **Time square CCTV Footage download complete! Beginning upload… Confirmed! Upload Complete!**

More rikers were still coming and they are armed with M60 light machine guns. The rikers opened fired and Sanya got hit. The bullet only grazed her, Eila saw this and her eyes turned red, her body was covered in a dark red aura.

Eila: You should take cover like now!

Naruto: Uh oh! Those rikers shot Sanya, they shouldn't have done that. Deploying Mobile cover now!

Naruto deployed the cover and created two shadow clones to drag Sanya and Sasuke to him. Eila then took out two Mk.48 Light Machine guns and went on a killing spree and bullets were flying everywhere.

Riker: Fuck this Man later!

Riker: RETREAT!

The riker and his buddies tossed their guns and ran away. One riker got an advantage on Eila and was about to finish her off but got shot and fell to the ground.

Sasuke: Where the fuck did that came from?!

Naruto: Not me I'm out.

Sanya: Me neither. I'm gonna calm down Eila. Sanya injected herself with a med pack and hugged Sanya. She then sang a song to help Eila calm down.

Naruto saw a shadow and pointed his Vector at it. Naruto: Come out where I can see you!

The shadow came out and revealed a man in this late twenties, a red beard and red hair. The man's name is Jacob Miller. His outfit consists of the watch Hanyou Squad wears, a sling backpack, two sidearm holsters that holds two HKP30L handguns, cargo pants with kneepads and shin guards, a vest that is bullet resistant, black gloves, hiking boots and a winter hoodie like trench coat. On the back of his sling backpack is a Military G36 Assault rifle. The weapon has a holo sight with a magnifier, laser sight/flashlight and a combat grip.

Naruto: Who are you?

Mike: I'm Michael Lau nee Miller Division and the only first wave agent that is still alive and not rouge. You four part of the second wave?

Faye: _**Mike is that you? Thank god I heard you were part of the first wave. When we heard what happened we thought you and the rest of the first wave agents were either dead or M.I.A.**_

MIke: Nice to hear you too babe what happened to Commander Chang?

Faye: _**He's dead Mike he was on the chopper that was supposed to take us to Manhattan but got blown up when it landed in Brooklyn. My younger brothers and their friends got lucky but I didn't.**_

Sasuke: Yeah well I'm sorry to interrupt this little love reunion but can we get back to focusing on the task at hand because those Rikers may have ran but they'll be back with more of their buddies and Mike.

Michael: Yeah?

Sasuke punches Michael in the lungs and Michael fell to his knees while holding the spot where Sasuke punched him.

Sasuke: That was for making my older sister think you were either dead or missing. Sasuke and Naruto then hugged him along with Eila and Sanya. They let go of him five minutes later and they brushed the snow off their outfits. They then continued on with their mission to repair the Times Square power grid.

With Kiba and his friends

Ino: All those people and Naruto and his new teammates killed them.

Neji: They're prisoners Ino, they don't deserve such symphony in other words they're scum that must be eradicated.

Shikamaru: Ino as much as I hate to say this but Neji is right. Criminals are scum and will never change their ways. Captain, how did those people with the orange jumpsuits get free?

Benitez: This city was called the city that never sleeps. Let me start from the beginning.

Benitez told Naruto's old friends about what happened during the events the day after black Friday. He showed them the news reports about the green poison outbreak and that everyone feared that an epidemic would break out and it did, he also explained operation dark winter along with presidential directive fifty-one. He finished the story and Naruto's friends were shocked.

Just then the JTF Soldier Lt. Miller came in and saluted Benitez, Benitez saluted back and told him to stand at ease.

Benitez: What is it miller?

Lt. Miller: Sir, we've encountered another group of people one of contaminated area's two blocks away from Penn Station, the two of those people have the same eyes and face painting as Hanyou Actual's two friends.

Miller showed Benitez the photos and Naruto's old friends recognized them. Benitez: You know these people?

Shikamaru: They're our parents. The two females with the face paint is Kiba's mom and sister, the one with the long robe is Hinata's dad, the little girl is Hinata's sister and the one with the ponytail and scar on his face is my dad. Also captain, there's something you should know about HInata's father. He's been abusing her since birth, she's been hiding it from us. Hinata show her.

Hinata: No I don't want to, he didn't abuse me.

Shikamaru let a sigh and looked at Ino and Ino gave him a nod.

Shikamaru: Sorry Hinata, but this is for your own good. Shikamaru created some hand signs and used his families shadow possession Jitsu while Ino used her Mind walking Jitsu. The Jitsu's effects came into play and Ino used Hinata's will power to lift her shirt up. Neji used the Genjitsu release and multiple bruises, gashes and cuts were shown. Faye saw this and had her hand into a fist and blood was coming out of it big time.

Benitez: Miller where are those people now?

Miller: Being deconned right now, also you boy with the face paint. Kiba was it? I have some bad news for you, it's your mother.

Kiba: What about my mom?

Miller took Kiba, Shino and Hinata down to the Medical wing and headed to the quarantine area. Kiba saw his older sister Hana and her triplets and hugged her.

KIba: Hana what's wrong with mom? And how did you get here?

Hana: These people who are doctors told me that her blood test results came back positive to a disease they called green poison. Kiba she's been infected.

Kiba hugged Hana as she cried it out. Kiba looked at Jessica Kendal and walked towards her. KIba: How long does my mother have?

Kendall: At the current rate of Mutation speed, she has about three to six weeks, she had a deep cut on her arm when she came in. My co-workers ran the tests multiple times. Kiba I am sorry, I know what it's like to lose a family member, my brother and sister were in the military and they were killed in action and my mom and dad were part of the N.Y.P.D.

With Shikamaru and Ino

Shikamaru: Dad, how did you and the rest of the clan heads get here and what's going on back in Konoha?

Shikaku: Shikamaru… Konoha was destroyed there was an event called the chunin exams. During the finals a missing-nin formerly of Konoha name Ororchimaru with the backing of the village hidden in the sands attacked the leaf. They had a demon container, he's like Naruto. Ororchimaru was one of the three Sannin, another one of the Sannin name Jiraya fought against both Orochimaru's snake summons and Suna's demon container but failed. We were outnumbered four to one, the hokage was fighting Orochimaru. So the clan heads and I had to make a choice, fight and die or flee to start a life. i choose the second option, Hiashi refused to go so I used my rank as Jounin commander to knock him out then order our clans main branch including the other clan heads main branch to hold off the enemy invaders until I finished a seal that Jiraiya gave me before he went off to fight the Suna and Oto invaders. The seal was very similar to Madara Uchiha's kamui ability. Shikarmaru, you're sensei along with Kakashi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, your old academy teacher Iruka, Ibiki and Anko were a part of the defense. They didn't make it.

Ino: Daddy who else is here besides you and the other clan heads?

Inochi: Hiashi's youngest daughter Hanabi, lord thirds grandson Konohamaru, and the village elder's grandson and granddaughter Udon and Meogi.

Meanwhile with Naruto, his team and Michael

Naruto heard the whole conversation and fell to his knees. Michael: Hey Naruto, you alright?

Naruto: That recording seal I placed in the medical wing's recovery room. It had a conversation. Said something about me and Sasuke's old home being attack and that Iruka, Neko Nee-chan, Anko Nee-chan getting killed in the process. 'Punches a car window breaking it' MOTHERFUCKER!

Eila: Hey foxy, none of this is your fault. You're old life is gone yes you still have memories of them but this is your new life. I dated you Naruto Lau not you're past life as Naruto Uzumaki.

Sanya: Eila's right Naruto. Those people from you and Sasuke's past life knew the risks the moment they became soldiers.

Naruto: You didn't get them killed.

Sasuke: And neither did you dope. Sanya is right, Iruka-sensei knew the risks of becoming a leaf ninja. We can grieve later right now we have a mission to complete.

Michael: Sasuke's right and beside I've found the warren gate truck and have retrieved the fuse box.

Naruto: Rhodes, we've got the fuse box, heading to the downed power transformer now.

Rhodes: _**Excellent but I have some bad news. This isn't a fix and switch once you have put that fuse box in the transformer you are gonna have to hold out until everything powers up properly.**_

Faye: _**It's an exposed position I know. Also more Riker's are coming in real fast, set up a defensive perimeter and dig in.**_

The group arrived at the transformer and killed six more Riker's. Naruto shoved the fuse box and closed the hatch.

Michael: Faye how long until those Riker's arrive?

Faye: _**They're eighteen minutes out.**_

Naruto: Ok Hanyou squad let's set up some traps. The squad plus Michael set up some proximity bombs, turrets, turrets with dragon mods and some extended mobile cover. They finished and took cover.

I.S.A.C. **WARNING! HOSTILES ARE COMING THIS WAY!**

Naruto takes a peek and sees some Riker's approaching. Naruto: 'whispers' do it

Michael: Kaboom! 'Dials the number and detonates the traps'

The explosions went off and killed some Rikers. Naruto: OPEN FIRE!

Sanya fired some rockets from her weapon and killed three RIKER guards. They fell down and some rounds hit their own guys due to their pointer still on the trigger. Eila pulled the pin of a flame grenade and threw it at some Riker's that were caring shotguns and were dressed like Bikers. The grenade exploded and the Riker's were set on fire.

A loud whistle was heard and the Riker's stopped firing. Clapping was heard and a woman wearing a prison uniform with the shirt part tied around her waist appeared she also has x scar on her left cheek. This woman's name is Larae Barrett the leader of the Riker's.

Larae: 'lets out a long whistle' Damn look at this shit man, I know that these pigs with them fancy orange watches were tough but I didn't know they were that tough. So this is the Division's so called "Hanyou Squad" do you know who I am?

Naruto: Larae Barrett leader of the Riker's faction and convicted felon for triple murder, double for killing those cops and the third for killing a gang leader. I recovered an E.C.H.O. of you doing it. You dosed that gangster with gasoline and lit it with a cigarette. You are also the mother of my classmate Leon Barrett.

Larae: So you're the Naruto kid my son's been talking about. Never knew you and your other friends were division agents. You used to tutor Leon before I went away, I was starting to like you kid but since you were a pig all this time. You've leave me no choice but to put a bounty on you and send this info to all the factions minus your "pig friends" whoever kills these fucking pigs gets a spot in my inner circle. Slingshot you and your buddies finish off these punks, I'm heading back to the hideout. We'll meet again Naruto.

Before Larae walked away, she felt a stinging sensation coming from her right shin. She looked down and saw blood coming out. She looked back at Naruto and saw him with his Vector ACP and smoke was coming out of the barrel and not only that his eyes changed color from being blue to red.

Larae: Kill them all! Bring them their heads!

The Rikers did what they were told to and opened fire. Naruto grabbed Sanya's rocket launcher and unloaded its ordnance all over the place killing everything. The rockets hit their targets and only the Riker name Slingshot remained.

Slingshot: Get away from me! You freak!

Naruto had no intention of walking away, he pulled out his sidearm and shot the Riker in both of his legs. He then raised it and fired another round this time in the head. He kept firing at the Riker until his sidearm ran out of ammo. The gun ran out of ammo and Naruto collapsed. Eila, Sanya Sasuke and Michael saw blood coming out from his left side.

I.S.A.C. **Area secured! No more hostiles remaining!**

Paul: **We're back in business people lights are on, big tv screens are intact along with not being shot out.**

Faye: **Morale is defiantly gonna boost big time. This is gonna mean to a lot of people excellent work Hanyou Squad. We have a medical team on standby when you get back here.**

Michael went back to that warren gate truck and found that the keys are still in the ignition. He also found out that the doors were unlocked. He got in and turned on the start button and a miracle happened the engine still works and there's still gas in the tank. Sasuke, Eila and Sanya got Naruto inside the back of the truck and Michael drove off. They arrived at the post office entrance and a medical gurney was there. The medical team placed Naruto's body on it and the team itself headed for the Medical wings intensive care unit. The unit itself has a recovery room, an operation room and a recovery room for patents that are in critical condition. A doctor and his team came in and started to remove the bullet from Naruto's body. The doctors name is Kenji Yamamoto, he and his team of medical professionals are assigned to treat the members of Hanyou Squad and only Hanyou Squad no one else. The bullet was removed and the entry wound was stitched up.

With Eila and Sanya

The other three members of Hanyou Squad were in the waiting room to hear some good news. Kenji exited the operating room and went to Eila.

Sanya: Tell me its good news doc?

Kenji: Agent Lau is out of surgery. The bullet only grazed him and did not hit any other vital organs. He'll make a full recovery, we'll keep him in I.C.U. overnight for observation and move him to the recovery room next to the Clinic. Boruto came in and saw Naruto laying on a bed through the I.C.U. He entered the room and sat next to him and he wasn't alone Konohamaru and his friends joined him too as well.

Three days later

Base of Operations security wing detention area

Naruto entered the detention area and he wasn't alone, Boruto, Sarada, the Konohamaru Corps and Naruto's team were with him as well. Four JTF soldiers came in with Hiashi Hyuuga and Hiashi was in a blue prison jumpsuit and has handcuffs on his wrists and shackles. The handcuffs were hooked to a chain on Hiashi's waist, the JTF soldiers pulled out a chair and shoved Hiashi onto a metal chair. The detention area has two wings the right wing represents the juveniles and left wing represents the adults.

Naruto, Boruto, Sarada, Eila, Sanya, Sasuke and Faye entered the detention area's interview room.

Boruto and Sarada rushed at Hiashi and double punched him to the floor. Boruto then spat at him in the face, Sarada did the same thing and pull him back on the chair.

Boruto: That's for abusing my mother. You ever wondered why I have your eyes, it's because I was born with them. I am the offspring of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Uzumaki Nee Hyuga I am BORUTO UZUMAKI!

Boruto then threw a knife at Hiashi and left, the knife landed in between his legs but did not pierce his manhood. Some JTF soldiers tried to stop him but Faye orders them to stand down stating that he had every right to defend his mother's honor.

Konohamaru: Boss, remind me to never ever piss your future son/ my future student off. I'm guessing I'm a Jounin sensei in the future and is probably dead.

Sarada: Yes Boruto and I will tell you, Hokage-sama and his friends why we traveled back in time.

Faye approached Hiashi and threw a folder at Hiashi, the folder landed on the table. Hiashi opened the folder and looked at the pictures.

Faye: Recognize them? They're the injuries you've inflicted on your daughters and your nephew. Ever wonder why you can't use that tattoos power on him anymore is because when he and his friends entered the dimension the tattoo dissolved itself like dry erase marker.

Hiashi: You want a confession then fine. I did it, I abused them I wanted strong children to lead my family, Hinata was like her mother and to think she married the demon brat.

Faye used the bottom part of her metal crutch and jabbed Hiashi in the face. Hiashi spat blood at her which resulted in her doing the same thing three times this time in his chest. Hiashi fell to the ground and passed out. JTF medics came in and treated him, Faye left the interview room to cool off. Sasuke, Eila, Sanya, Sarada and the Konohamaru corps followed her.

With Sarada and Naruto's friends

Shikamaru: So tell me about you and Boruto coming from the future Sarada, tell us why you went back in time. What was the reason?

Sarada: We've time traveled back in time to prevent the fifth shinobi war from happening. A war that destroyed the elemental nations and everyone in it. Kakashi Hatake created a portal with his Kamui and sent us back to the time when you and Hokage-sama's friends were Genin and Konohamaru and his friends were academy students. But something happened instead of arriving to the intended timeline destination. We've ended up in this dimension.

Boruto: This is a photo album of my mom and dad, my dad's friends, my mom and dad's wedding along with their friend's wedding. It also has the photos of me and Sarada as newborns.

Boruto gives Shikamaru the photo book and Naruto's friends looked at it. The photo album showed what konoha looked like in the future and the hokage monument.

Kiba: So Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke had kids but Tenten, Shino and I don't. What happened to Neji?

Boruto: Kaa-chan's sister aunt Hanabi told us that he was killed in the Fourth Shinobi war. His death happened long before Sarada and I were born.

Ino: And our future children?

Sarada: They were either captured or killed. The opposing side that started the war was called the order of Madara.

End of chapter 0

Now I know this isn't the first chapter but I got the chapter number idea from the house of the dead chapter names and no I do not own them along with house of the dead cuz they belong to SEGA period.

The next chapter will show how Naruto's former friends ended up in the division universe and for all you gamers that did not watch E3 this year. Tom clancy's the division 2 comes out March 15, 2019, if you pre order the gold edition which comes out march 12, 2019 you'll not know get access to the beta but you'll get a three day early access to the game itself.

This is Michael bourne signing off


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back guys and girls and welcome to chapter 1 of Rookie ten and the SHD chapter 0 was the prologue. The chapter on this fic will show the events that revolved around the rookie ten before they were sent to the division verse. This chapter will also explain the events the revolved around Sanya and Eila. Then after that there'll be a chapter to that involves a train yard, civilians that are homeless and a bunch of bad guys with flame type weapons. I'll let you figure it out, also this chapter will have two parts that involves the Hudson rail yards mission. Ino telling Hanyou squad what she and the other rookies doing before being sent to the division verse. The second part will show the battle in the rail yards. Second part will be in the next chapter.

Here's chapter 1

Base of operations post office west wing

Naruto: Ino I think it's time we've discussed how you, you're teammates, Hinata's team and Bushy brows team ended up here along with Sakura.

Ino: Alight better gather around cuz this explanation is long.

Naruto, Sanya, Eila, Paul Rhodes, Faye Lau, Captain Benitez, Dr. Kendall, Heather Lau and the other rookies gathered around. The rookies minus Naruto and Sakura sat in front of them.

Ino: Alright it started back when I overheard Kakashi-sensei talking to the hokage something about a place called wave.

 _Ino's story_

 _Hidden leaf village hokage tower_

 _Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma were turning in their latest mission and saw Kakashi and Sakura but no Naruto or Sasuke. The two members of Team Seven entered the hokage's office and closed the door. Ino wanted to know what was going on so she used her family technique to listen in on the conversation. She learned something horrible, it involved Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru wanted to know what Ino was doing but she told him, she'll explain later and it was a good thing too because Asuma was coming back from the mission office. Asuma dismissed them and the Genin of Team ten exited the tower._

 _Shikamaru: So ino why were you eavesdropping on Hokage-sama's office door?_

 _Ino: Not here Shikamaru, Choji. I want you and Shikamaru to find Kakashi-sensei's rival's Genin and Kurenai-sensei's Genin and meet me at Choji's family steakhouse tonight make sure no one follows or sees you._

 _Choji: What are you gonna do?_

 _Ino: Talk to forehead girl._

 _Later that night_

 _Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji arrived at Choji's families steak house and took a seat._

 _Ino: You have questions. It's time for some answers. Sakura show them._

 _Sakura handed her friend the report and they read it and needless to say, Hinata took it the hardest along Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura took something out of her pocket and it was Naruto's frog wallet. She also took out his orange jacket and night cap as well. She gave the items to three of her friends, the wallet to Hinata, the jacket to Shikamaru and the night cap to Kiba as for the head band, she gave it to Choji._

 _Sakura: Those items we're found at the bridge construction during the Battle for Wave, we've won the battle but at a great cost. Hinata, the boy you had a crush on, is dead._

 _The third hokage came in with their sensei's and were hoping to punish them but they didn't expect them to throw their headbands at them with some paper notes at their feet. The hokage picked them up and order Asuma to read them._

 _Asuma: the note says "I hereby no longer wish to serve as a Genin of the hidden leaf village" and pop there are emancipation forms here too and they have both your stamp and the fire damiyo's stamp as well._

 _Hiruzen: I should have you all executed for this. But since you've decided to think about what the aftermath of your actions you've left me no choice but to spare your lives. You ten have disgraced not just this village but your families name as well. You did all this and for what to not share Naruto's fate?_

 _Choji got mad at this and attacked the hokage and the senseis, Shikamaru and the others joined in along with Choji's mom and dad. Ino threw a smoke bomb filled with laughing gas and both she and the other rookies escaped the restaurant. She then used a hand sign to detonate some explosive that were placed on the hokage monument and in the district where the civilian council members were living. The explosions went off and screaming sounds were heard._

 _Ino: This will buy us time to get packed up and escape. I know we had to commit treason Shikamaru but after reading hokage-sama's journal that had details about Naruto. I couldn't continue serving this village, my clones have sealed yours and the other rookies belonging into these scrolls._

 _Shino: But where will we go?_

 _Sakura: We'll go to wave country, stay there for a couple of days and figure something out. Ino did you sent copies of Sarutobi's journal to the fire lord?_

 _Ino: I did my uncle Fu delivered them. His boss one the elders name Danzo is a friend to Shino's former family and mine._

 _The rookie ten headed to wave village and saw the great Naruto Bridge. They saw Tazuna and Sakura told them what happened. Tazuna's grandson took the other rookies to Sasuke and Naruto's gravesites._

Back to the present

Naruto: I trusted jiji, I trusted Kakashi-sensei and they were just using me.

Shikamaru: I had second thoughts about our parents and the hokage's plans concerning you too Naruto.

Sasuke: Is it true that you're uncle Fu's wife works in the hokage tower's file room?

Ino: Yes she does.

Sasuke: What happened after you visited mine and Naruto's graves?

Ino: We've encountered a former Konoha jounin now grass jounin name Aoi Rokushō and he recognized us in an instant.

 _Ino's story flashback two_

 _Ino and the rest of the Rookie ten were helping out the wave villagers and were doing a good job until a former konoha jounin name Aoi attacked the village._

 _Shikamaru: Aoi Rokusho, a former leaf Jounin you're wanted for betraying the leaf village by stealing the second hokage's sword. You also changed sides to the hidden grass village._

 _Aoi: You must be a Nara._

 _Shikamaru: Was a Nara not anymore, I have renounced my clan name along with my teammates and classmates._

 _Hinata, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino and Sakura stood next to Shikamaru and have the look of a fighter on their faces._

 _Aoi: Say there were twelve Genin rookies in Konoha, where's the other two? Decided to run away have they? I heard one of them was the Demon brat and the other was the last Uchiha._

 _The rookie ten didn't respond and attack. The ten on one fight lasted for three hours and some wave villagers got caught in a cross fire. They stopped fighting and stood apart from each other._

 _Aoi: I'm impressed, not many Shinobi could best me but you ten are the first Genin to ever beat a missing nin that is formerly of Konoha. But as much as I loved to play with you more. I have other business to attend too. But I can't let you go ratting out on me, so catch this._

 _Aoi threw a ball at Shikamaru and his group. The ball erupted in a flash of light that consumed them. The light died down and Shikamaru and the other rookies were nowhere in sight._

 _Lincoln Tunnel Entrance, Manhatten._

 _Shikamaru and his friends reappeared next to a car and they're freezing to death._

 _Ino: W ww where are we?_

 _Shikamaru was about to say something but got hit from behind by a rioter, Ino and the others also received the same injury. The rookie ten were knocked out and were taken to Madison Square Park. The rioters arrived at the park and took Shikamaru and his friends into a tent. The rioters threw them in the tent and left._

 _End of Ino's story_

Ino: And that's what happened. But enough about us, what about your two teammates Eila and Sanya. What's their story?

Choji left the group to confront his father and the other clan heads minus Kiba's mom. He entered the guest area and grabbed Choza from his table then took him to the Shooting Range that is located in the Security Wing.

Choza: Ok Choji what the hell was that about?

Choji punched his father and shoved his father's journal along with the other clan heads journals and the Hokage's.

Choji: Read them. He had a knife on Choza's neck.

Choza read then and put them back. Choza: Where do you get these?

Choji: You can thank Ino's aunt and uncle for that. Their names are Fu and Akari Yamanaka.

Choza: Inochi's younger brother. That fucking demon lover.

Choji took a chair and whacked Choza to the ground. Choza fell down and some JTF guards came in to find out what was going on. Ino and her friends along with Naruto were with them as well.

Ino: Choji what did you do?

Choji: Interrogated my father for what he, your father and Shikamaru's father did to Naruto along with trying to make him a mindless person with no free will and he confessed it. He also called you uncle a demon lover Ino.

Ino used her family Jitsu to look into Choza's mind and recorded everything. While this was happening Shikamaru and Neji confronted Shikaku and Inochi, the two former Genin weren't alone, Naruto and his squad were with him. Naruto was in a wheelchair due to his injuries that he received from the Rikers when he and his team were in Times Square.

Ino used her mind Jitsu on both Shikaku and Inochi to send memories of both what she did back in Konoha and what she did to Choza. She then ended the Jitsu and gave them a look that said 'explain'

Shikaku and Inochi charged at Naruto but were stopped when Paul Rhodes and Benitez elbowed them in the face breaking their nose along with their jaws. JTF medics rushed them to the ICU and started to repair their jaws. Both of them were handcuffed while the procedure is being done.

Naruto: Thanks captain.

Benitez: You're welcome kid.

Naruto: Ino how are you able to use Chakra while your old man can't?

Shikamaru: The portal that sent us here probably let us keep it due to me and the other rookies being nice to you except for Sakura. I also notice that my dad tried to use our families Jitsu but failed. He fainted when he did the hand signs. So I'm guessing that the portal only takes away Chakra from people that are eighteen and up, and were under the age of eighteen so it would explain why we weren't affected.

Two weeks later

With Kiba and Hana

Kiba and Hana are sitting in the Medical wing on one of beds. They just saw their mom took her last breath. A counselor is with them as well along with their pet dogs.

Naruto, Sasuke, Eila, Sanya and Michael left the wing and went to the range, they did some target practice. They finished doing what they did along with cleaning their weapons.

 **I.S.A.C. Incoming transmission from Agent Lau.**

Faye Lau: _**Hanyou Squad doctor Kendell needs you to secure the Hudson rail yards. She debrief you on the situation doctor?**_

Kendell: _**Alright agents we've received reports that some homeless people in the rail yards survived the green poison that meant that they have antibodies. You're objective is to secure the rail yards and get those people back to base.**_

Faye Lau: _**We also got reports that several cleaner squads are in the area, they're planning to burn out the entire area. We don't know how so keep an eye out anything that's flammable, gas barrels, gas tanks you name it. You see any of those flammable materials destroy them just make sure those people stay alive so Kendall can do her magic.**_

Naruto: Got it Faye heading there now.

 **I.S.A.C. Retrieving map of Hudson rail yards stand by…. Map has been retrieved and synced.**

Naruto: alright team the entrance to the rail yards is on 31st and 9th let's move out.

Konohamaru: Wait we want to help.

Naruto: Sorry kono but you aren't coming period. This is not the elemental nations, this is New York City United States of America we don't allow children to become child soldiers and the other countries on this planet don't allow that either.

Sarada: Well I'm coming weather you like it or not Hokage-sama.

Naruto: Do you know how to fire a gun along with reloading one? 'He was met with silence' I didn't think so stay put.

Eila: Foxy you coming or not?

Naruto: Be right there EIla.

Naruto arrived at the Base of Operations exit and left with Miller, Sasuke, Sanya and Eila. They arrived at the entrance to the rail yards. Naruto went in but was stopped by Michael.

Michael pulled out a device and the device flew off. Naruto: Michael was that a drone you pulled out?

Michael: Yep syncing the drones feed to your shade tech now.

The holo screen popped up and the drone's feed came online. The drone spotted lots of cleaners, some with flamethrowers, sniper rifles, and SMG's some the cleaners had portable turrets on their backs along with flamethrower tanks, there also some big cleaners called incinerators. They're loadout consists of multiple flame storage tanks, two of them are hanging of their upper thighs and three of them are strapped to their backs. The drone also spotted lots of gas barrels including propane tanks and incendiary demo traps. The drone flew towards a crane and saw a DOT-111 tank car, those cars transport hazardous substances.

 **I.S.A.C. Alert! Chemical signature detected source identified!**

Michael: Faye did you get all that?

Faye Lau: _**Affirmative we got the feed from your drone. Its Napalm B alright, the cleaners are probably going to burn out the entire yard. Hanyou you have new orders your new objective is to prevent those cleans from dropping that tank. Get to the crane controls on the other side of the rail yard and drop it somewhere else. We're gonna be storming the area with the JTF unit under the command of Captain JB Keller, his squad is being geared up right now so secure a landing zone on the double.**_

Naruto: Got it Faye, Hanyou squad let's make some noise.

End of chapter 1 part one

Also just a heads up for all you tom clancy's fans that have preordered the division 2. The private beta begins February 7th and ends on February 10th.


End file.
